Memorium Vitae
by eoraptor
Summary: New Pairing! Oneshot of a pair not before explored... VERY short for now


"**Memoriam Vitae"**

By _Eoraptor_

_**AN**_: Kim Possible property the Walt Disney Company ©2002-2007. Fan created work for enjoyment only, not-for-profit. Inspired by a User Challenge on KPslashHaven.

- - - - - -

Barkin growled as he tugged at his restraints. Somehow, the VGA cable from the overhead projector had been turned into a set of rigid gauntlets. He turned his wrists a little to the left, feeling a slight give there, and then…

"Yarg!!!" After a moment, the voltage cut off, and the big man dropped back into the small student's desk, panting.

"I vould not be doink that again if I vere you." The fiend in front of the class of assembled teachers and administrators purred. "Zhere are twenty thousand volts ov electricity in those coils, along with the accelerometer from Miss Construe's ePod to be detectink motion."

Steve narrowed his eyes and looked at the bindings, indeed seeing the guts from the music player tied in. "You're one twisted sister, Lady."

"Dah. Now, where iz Kim Possible, und zat bafoon ov hers?" she growled hotly, hunched over the teacher's desk, which she had commandeered, combining an electronic voice changer she had found with a cell phone and the laser of a CD player.

"She graduated, last year." Barkin grunted, carefully examining where the binding cable ran to the projector. "Hence the reason we have a Kim Possible Gymnasium, buildings can't be named after current students."

Electronique's eyes flashed up beneath her yellow goggles. She hissed and let go a curse in her native tongue, flinging away her creation. As she did, a cord caught the desk drawer and yanked it open, sending the contents flying. One in particular caught her eye, and she turned away from her hostages, retrieving it.

"Whose iz zhis?" She looked back at the assembled group, glaring.

"It's mine." Barkin barked out,

"But zhis is zhe Medal of Merit of the Republic of Hungary." She was momentarily confused as she glared at the large man.

"So? I wasn't always a teacher, lady." He growled back.

The electric woman stomped right up to the big man bound to the small desk and glared at him, holding up the simple gold medal. With a red triangular cloth pin. "Vhere did you get zhis?"

Steve had been waiting for this chance. With a mighty yank and a grunt, he pulled the cable taught. It shocked the heck out of him, but only for a second before it yanked free of the projector and his bound fists slammed into Electronique's jaw.

The electro-witch was sent reeling, and Barkin yanked at his arms until they came free of the slack coil, his work-short crisscrossed with singed brown lines. "I earned it stopping an assassination attempt on the Prime Minister's family in nineteen eighty three."

"You lie!" She howled and stumbled to her feet. "Zhe man who saved mine family vas…"

"Blonde?" Barkin stopped in his advance, looking at the woman with cautious eyes.

Electronique snarled, narrowing her eyes at Barkin, but not reaching for the capacitor which would arm her electro-blasters, yet. "Da. He vas blonde, and he cut his levt wrist…"

"On the insurrectionist's bayonet…" Steve quickly unfastened his left sleeve, and revealed a well hidden scar that ran up the inside of his forearm.

Electronique glared a moment longer, before lifting her golden goggles up, her expression softening momentarily, "Lance Corporal Stephen?"

"Alida?" Steve stepped slightly closer in confusion and recognition.

Electronique reached out, and carefully ran her fingers along the scar as she looked down, and then up, "Da."

"The last time I saw you…" He stumbled slightly with the sudden glaring recognition.

"I vas twelve, and you vere protecting me from zhe terrorist scum." She whispered back slightly, a scowl of memory marring her features, "Und you vhere…"

"A dumb kid attaché from the embassy in the wrong place…"

"At zhe wrong time." She finished, remembering his complaint so often parroted during that day. She reached up, to touch the jowley face that had aged so much from the young, chiseled jaw she remembered so well.

The wall of the class room exploded in at that moment, and Kim and Ron stood amidst the dust. "You!?"

Electronique looked over, momentarily befuddled and caught in memory before shaking it off, glaring at the young redhead and her partner. "You!"

She pointed her gloved hand at Ron, and it began to glow hotly with blue sparks, "I vill have mine vengeance on you for leaving me in zhat state!"

But she found herself seized in massive arms, before looking up to her hostage turned captor. She frowned, a slight expression of hurt blossoming over her face, "Corporal Stephen?"

"It was Staff Sargent, actually, when I left the Corps…" he frowned down at her, "Alida… I'm sorry I have to…"

"I know." She scowled, more at herself than him. "Zo am I."

Electricity blossomed around them both, and Barkin collapsed. Unfortunately, Electronique had miscalculated, because the big man fell not backwards, but forwards, on to her. "Ooof!"

She frowned as she was trapped, but found it, not entirely unpleasant all things considered. "Bah… back to zhe prison with zhe low people I suppose."

- - - - - -

_AN: more to come? Maybe? For now, a one shot one-off pairing… Thanks Neo!_


End file.
